The loner and the committee head (A one shot story)
by theorangeman
Summary: A one-shot story between our favorite loner and one of the infamous characters in Oreigaru, Minami Sagami Note: I do not own Oreigaru. :) Critics are welcome for improvement. I am a newbie in terms of writing fan-fiction. Try to go easy on me pls :)


Dreams do betray you. Hard-work doesn't.

Source: Me

As far as dreams are concerned, I have learned a valuable lesson: Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups. In portraying an ideal version of what one wants to be in life, it is evident that hard-work is needed however things won't always go your way.

I saw Sagami walking carrying papers for the athletic festival. Well this bitch doesn't really concern me. I was able to help this girl for the sake of my own satisfaction. I'm not quite sure of myself why but I only do what I want to do.

During the cultural festival, I told Sagami some bad impressions. I was the one first to find her on the roof and so on. In consequence of my actions, she left crying along with her peers and I got grabbed by the collar by Hayama Hayato. This made me Soubu High School's number one hated person.

I saw a difference however after that. In this Athletic Festival, she was urged by Hayato to become Chairman Committee. The festival had a series of arguments and troubles but this time Sagami stood her ground instead of running away. I could say the Athletic Festival was not the best festival out there but at the very least she took responsibility.

=I had a contribution a bit to the festival being bad mouthed again by Sagami during one of the meetings. But at least this time it was a bit different. She was actually acting in charge the way she was supposed to be. To be honest, this incident for once had me to reconsider that people can change for the good. Then again, I don't want to assume.

"Move away!" - says Sagami

I moved away to give her way while she carried the pile of paper. Maybe concerning the festival.

We didn't look at each other after that. I walked away a bit then she called me

"Hi-Hikigaya."

"Hm?"

"After the festival, can we talk?"

"About?"

"Erm. I'll tell you when it's all over."

I just gave her a nod then we parted ways.

After the festival, it was all back to normal. Me being invisible to everyone during classroom hours and going to the club then home. After a week of my week being normal, Sagami approaches me after homeroom.

"Hi-Hikigaya?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the rooftop this lunch break."

"Ah.. ok"

Lunch break came. I wonder why did she invite me? Is she going to emotionally torture me back after those harsh words I said during the Cultural Festival? Or is she still mad about the time that she ranted angrily during the Athletic? I guess both if its not between the two. Anyway to get this over with, I went to the roof as instructed. When I reached the roof, I saw Sagami with both her hands on her back and looking at the ground.

"You're slow Hikigaya"- complained Sagami

"Uh, sorry. So what is it?"

"About the Cultural Festival, do you remember what you said to me when you found me here?" asked Sagami

"Uhm yes. Due to that I am hated. Not that I mind tho."

"You mean you don't mind? Look.." and she was a bit blushing and her hands still on her back. "I know you were mean to me but thanks to that the school had pity on me despite my incompetence during the Cultural Festival. I know Yukinoshita did most of the work while I didn't really do much and yet I got the credit. I feel guilty. I'm not that numb ya know?"

She continued to speak

"And so. I had this funny feeling that you took the heat for me. I can't put it into words but I feel that you shoved those words on my face to say what you really think about me and I cannot deny it is false. At the same time, I felt you did that in order to... protect me."

"Uhm I'm not sure where are you getting at." I replied

"What I'm saying is. I feel we both owe an apology to each other. But since I ranted at you during the Athletic Festival, I feel like I already owe you two. So I'm saying I have more faults than you."

"I know those words were not really directed towards me. Don't mind it."

After hearing my reply, she looked shocked.

"You.. you knew? Do you read me like an open book? You saw through my facade and yet.. "

"Like I said let us not mind it anymore. Hey, if someone sees us talking here it would complicate things in the future. They would think that I am a creep that is looking for revenge."

After that she looked at me. She put both her hands from her back to her front. I saw her carrying two bentos. I wondered why two.

"Le- let's eat here... I brought you a bento.." said Sagami

"Wh-what?!"

"Aw come on! Let's just eat. Eat with me. Then we could move on from those incidents."

"U-uh if you insist"

Who would refuse free food anyways. It's free! She gave me the bento with blue wrapping and she opened the one in pink. As i opened the bento, it was hamburger steak and some veggies. My favorite! Luckily there were no tomatoes. I hate tomato. I took a bite then.

"So how is it?"

"Uhm it's good.."

She had a sigh of relief. What do you want woman?! If I was former self I would have confessed to you right away. But of course it was no longer the case. I have acquired 108 skills being a loner and I have resistance now with these kind of events. But honestly speaking if this goes on, my fortified loner defenses will crumble.

I sensed an awkward silence after eating so I decided to break it a bit.

"Uh so... we're even now right?"

"Uh yeah. I guess."

"Let's go back to the room now. You can go first."

"Why not go back together?"

"Do you want your reputation to suffer?"

"I don't think that will be the case though. If they see us together, they will think we made up and they will see me as someone forgiving."

So in the end it's all about the reputation eh. Talk about change. Sagami might have become something more sinister instead. She continues to speak.

"I really wanted to walk with you back to the room." and then Sagami blushes.

WHAT's with that reaction?! This must be one of her schemes again. I'm not going to play along anymore. I don't have to be her instrument to positive popularity. I don't care what other people think about me but I have a hunch that this will make people notice me. I hate attention. And so I replied.

"I don't see why I should follow you?"

"Argh! Let's just go!" she replied while her cheeks are reddened.

"Alright then."

I had to avoid attention. I am around 3 steps behind her and using my stealth hikki (108 skills of being a loner) went back to the classroom.

Classes finish and it's time for the club. I went ahead of Yuigahama seeing her interacting with Hayama's clique. Along the way, someone grabs my uniform from behind. I turn back and see Sagami. What now?!

"Yo."

"Mind if we talk a bit?"

"Where?"

"Maybe the rooftop again. Just a quick chat."

Curious on what Sagami wants, I follow her up to the rooftop. There were no people around her as of the moment. Sagami stands in front of me and starts talking.

"Hey Hikigaya?"

"What?"

"Look. I know that you said a lot of bad things about me during the Cultural Festival and I started to think a lot of things. I tried my best to facilitate during the Athletic and it might not be the best.."

I just nodded and continued to listen. Maybe after this she will have nothing to do with me anymore. She continued speaking.

"Thing is.. I noticed I was a bit more conscious of my actions not for the sake of my image but somehow of self-improvement. It means a lot to me. It was the first time I did a lot of effort without making others do the work. I changed in a lot of positive ways and I hope to grow more. Without your intervention last time, I may not have thought of this."

"I didn't really do anything." I replied.

"You may not realize it but without you I might not have strive for something I will call hard-work. I am really thankful. You may never understand my sentiments.."

This is actually true to some parts. I dunno why I'm here in the first place. She is still speaking. For the love of God get straight to the point already!

"A lot of things are on my mind right now but there is one important thing I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

HUH?!


End file.
